


【农坤】话剧

by Anonymous



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	【农坤】话剧

*nk 正义小狼狗✖淫荡大美人  
*预警：abo、裙子、女化、粗口肉、非常ooc！  
*20🈲️未成年自觉退出❗️❗️❗️

 

“人前无关系，人后不下床”

 

今年话剧节租的服装格外浮夸，蔡徐坤拿到自己的演出服都惊了。

他今年大四，年前换届刚从社长的位上退下来，结果今年剧社青黄不接，小辈里只有陈立农一个能打，试了几轮都没试出合适的演员。新社长捧着剧本在蔡徐坤寝室门口哭了一个钟，生生哭出一种被始乱终弃的感觉。

蔡徐坤临危受命，只好答应每天实习完回来参加排练。

却没想到还是被摆了一道，到了剧团才知道分给他的居然是全剧最大反派漂亮废物女二。

小社长一脸坦荡：“设定要艳压全场，除了学长还能找谁。”

蔡徐坤：“……”

一时竟分不清褒贬。

蔡徐坤在团的时候就常被委以重任（女主），他太漂亮了，女孩都不如他精致，镁光灯往他身上一照人都移不开眼，没女生愿意跟他搭戏（——“和kk在一起显得我毛孔都大了！”），剧照一出总有新生发表白墙求“c位学姐联系方式”。

其实蔡徐坤演技也是一绝，他参演过很多大型话剧，但演的都是丑角，以致于很少有人把演技派的标签和他那张台柱子脸联系到一起。

学姐笑他“美女的烦恼”，一半是调侃，一半惭愧。他在团里基本就没演过心仪的角色，总是被推成剧中的漂亮哑巴。

蔡徐坤看着手里繁复丝线装饰的裙子，低着头一阵无语。往年不是没穿过裙子，可哪次都没今年的浮夸，连束胸腰封都有，十分规整的中古衣着礼仪。

旁边外联部的小学妹帮他拿着裙撑，看他低头抓紧时间打量社内第一美人，跟他解释道：“这次租服装部长带着新生去的嘛，老板加了新生微信，很爽快就赞助了。”

新生？

用脚趾想都知道是哪个新生。

本校艺院硕果仅存的Alpha，入学信息素测试刷新了校记录，刚进校就传说不断，风言风语说本校三大美人陈立农已经睡了俩，连东区的朱正廷都不放过，虽然是捕风捉影的暧昧，就够人八卦了。这还是未成年，成年了还了得。

不过那跟蔡徐坤有什么关系呢，他就是校园绯闻里唯一跟陈立农无关的，不仅无关系，就最近的接触看，两人甚至有水火不容的趋势。

在僧多粥少的艺术院校居然不为顶级alpha所动，坤哥不愧是食物链顶端的omega，是肉欲横流，腐朽肮脏社会的一股清流！小学妹双眼冒星，心里的吐槽简直要挂在脸上：我姐跟外面那些听见陈立农名字就三峡开闸的母o就是不一样！

“清流”被人仰视惯了，很体贴的轻咳一声唤回学妹的神智：“麻烦帮我抱到后台吧，下午彩排再换。”

蔡徐坤已经认命了，他的衣服死沉死沉，漂亮复杂的纹路层层叠叠，不用想肯定是全组最华丽的。

人人都想用花环装饰他，摆在圣台上顶礼膜拜，却没人问他愿不愿意。

他几不可闻地叹口气，很快就消弭在眼前的裙摆里。

正式彩排还没开始，剧场里小猫两三只坐着几个等化妆的演员，蔡徐坤捧着裙子走过，底下的学弟学妹停下手头的活跟他打招呼。目光四面八方汇聚而来，有诚心佩服他的，也有不怀好意的。

陈立农像比不怀好意的更恶劣一点，他倚在椅背上，敞着西服，里面衬衣没扣到顶，凌乱的窝折在脖颈，任由着美妙的信息素弥漫在周身。男孩头发还没开始打理，发梢都往外冒少年意气。

可惜开口吐不出象牙，张嘴就不让人舒坦。

“坤姐好啊！”台湾人笑的灿烂，纯良的像家里绕腿撒娇袒肚皮的大型犬：“裙子挺衬你，本色出演哦。”

人群八卦的眼神快把两人射穿了，平静的水面下波涛汹涌，蔡徐坤不为所动的表情终于松动了，像终于忍不住幼稚的挑衅要反击。

他陡然停下来去，后面的学妹差点撞他背上。蔡徐坤回过头不无可怜的看着陈立农，惋惜道：“我倒是还行，至少演的是个人，陈大帅哥要本色出演，舞台都不够放您和后宫的马槽。”

噗，有人没忍住笑出声，立刻捂着嘴赶紧背过去了。

这是讽刺陈立农种马了，蔡徐坤果然带刺玫瑰，漂亮小嘴不是摆设，怼起人来不留一点情面。

两人间的交锋看似简单实则火花带闪电，刺激的眉毛都快撩着，吃瓜群众心里的嘘声快把剧场顶掀翻了，要是有实时弹幕肯定已被yoooooooooooo～的欢呼刷屏。

美人骄矜地翻了个白眼，潇洒的走了。

陈立农倒不气，两眼弯弯，人畜无害，只是嘴边一对小括号都写满意味深长。未成年alpha收回眼神，在人看不见的地方抬手擦擦几天前被人咬破的嘴角，笑了。

 

02.

排练结束天刚擦黑，累了一个下午，社长被按头答应请客吃饭，精力充沛的猴子们哗啦散了，各自结伴去聚餐的地点。蔡徐坤没什么兴趣，去了又要见不想见的人，不如不去。

他妆浓去，卸妆就卸了半天，以致于半数人都走了他才刚开始换衣服。华贵的裙子难穿又难脱，背后系带的地方不好解，蔡徐坤脱到一半听见有人进来，赶紧把假发拨开，请身后人帮忙：“劳驾，解下带子。”

背后人踢踢踏踏地走近了，听声音应该是穿着靴子，蔡徐坤正在想有谁服装配套是靴子，刚冒出一个人名，后面的人一下靠近了，单手握着腰把他拉进怀里，未卜先知地用另一只手捂着他把即将出口的惊呼拦在掌心。

蔡徐坤鼻尖盈满陈立农那股人渣味，顿时警铃大作，双手去掰腰上的手，脸使劲往一旁扭，企图避开打在耳畔的滚烫呼吸。

然而已经来不及了，蔡徐坤都无暇顾及更衣室的门是否关上，陈立农已经细密的吻了下来，蔡徐坤被他玩弄的次数多了，条件反射的腿软，被人抱起来坐在腿上，大手扳着脸吻在唇上。

你疯了！

蔡徐坤怎么也睁不开禁锢，小臂抗拒的顶他肚子，照着前天刚咬过的伤口又咬下去，鲜血瞬间溢满两人的口腔，陈立农吃痛闷哼一声，终于放开了他。

没想到此举实在弄巧成拙，须知alpha地体液对omega的吸引力简直不可抗拒，这种操作不亚于内设，在omega发情的边缘疯狂试探。  
蔡徐坤猫似的闷哼了一声，天性驱使着他反而主动攀上陈立农的肩，追着自己的alpha嘴角舔上去。

陈立农大手握着猫猫的腰把他转过来压在化妆镜上深吻，一直吻的蔡徐坤双眼泛红快缺氧才放开。

漂亮的omega刚卸过妆，还没来得及洗脸，就被大型犬摁着亲了一脸口水，大型犬还不太满意，嫌弃的在他衣服上蹭蹭，小声抱怨：“一股卸妆水味。”

“嫌弃就别亲！……别在我衣服上乱蹭，弄脏了！”蔡徐坤被卡在人和镜子间出不去，装模作样地拿脚踹眼前人肚子。一双含情目浸了水似的，就是不肯看陈立农。

陈立农笑的见牙不见眼，好像就乐意看蔡徐坤发飙，越气他越上赶着去挨揍，捧着漂亮宝贝的脸亲不够似的来回啃咬，新鲜的信息素味道刺激的蔡徐坤底裤都快湿透了，一直到临界真生气的边缘陈立农才收手。

蔡徐坤都没力气揍他，恨恨地摸索着摘假发，又指挥陈立农帮自己把后面带子解了。陈立农不怀好意贴过去蹭他：“真要我帮你脱啊。”

蔡徐坤算是怕了他了，处男真是不能招惹，开荤之后的大型犬一天天喂不饱似的，天天想着怎么在他身上耕耘。

要怪只怪他自己，脑子一热没忍住在陈立农发情期帮人家解决生理问题，结果翻了小船第一次就被标记了。蔡徐坤出了名的面子薄，不肯叫人家知道他开荒结果玩大了被人标记，死活不准陈立农对外公开，结果被陈立农报复，逮着他随时随地就要来一发。

“你别动！我自己来！”蔡徐坤护着后背不给他碰，“你怎么还不换衣服，大家都在等着呢。”

陈立农今次的服装也很绝，制服板正，一样繁杂的绣线，还系着像模像样的骑士肩章，裤角紧紧束在系带马靴里，衬出他修长挺拔的双腿，禁欲的人渣味隔了老远都闻得到，然而他又是一张娃娃脸，看人的眼神人畜无害，极其反差。蔡徐坤在台上对戏都不敢看他，生怕把持不住闹出笑话。

他太知道自己什么时候最让蔡徐坤欲罢不能，下舞台这么久还骚包地穿着整套制服，规规矩矩的扣到风纪扣，皮靴擦的锃亮，闻言两脚跟利落的一靠，挑起嘴角笑笑，弯腰鞠躬，牵着蔡徐坤的手做了个标准的吻手礼。

蔡徐坤看一眼都要疯，赶紧移开眼，下意识夹紧腿，欲盖弥彰地把人往外推：“赶紧滚回去换衣服，待会儿来人了。”

“没人会来——”陈立农反抓着他手把人往怀里带，一副精虫上脑的样子，挑着他下巴要亲。

更衣室门都没关，蔡徐坤冷汗落了一身，吓得脾气都没了，推开陈立农胸膛：“回去再弄…回去好不好？”

陈立农早不吃这一套：“刚刚不是挺横的吗，现在怎么软了，嗯？”刻意的气音打在耳畔，蔡徐坤情潮一阵阵往上泛，陈立农的信息素本来就比别人强烈，他俩又是标记关系，蔡徐坤被逼的对戏都快用上抑制剂了，凶巴巴都是用尽演技装出来的，陈立农现在掀开他裙子就能发现他顺着腿根往下流的骚水。

“脾气越来越暴躁，你是怀了吗。”陈立农松松圈着他，一只手不停在他后颈腺体处摩擦，动作危险而迷人。

蔡徐坤差点就忍不住叫出声了，狠狠咬住下唇才把呻吟憋回去：“怀你妈！——唔——”

陈立农嘴对嘴把他下唇解放出来，道：“不准骂人。”

蔡徐坤赶紧闭嘴，差点又踩了陈立农雷区，他的小男友不准他骂人，抽烟喝酒熬夜都不准，按时催饭规律作息，违规一条都能把他折腾的下不来床，蔡徐坤简直要被他治死了。

“农～农～，换衣服走吧，回去再给你……嗯，那个，好不好。”蔡徐坤捏着嗓子撒娇，什么里子面子在陈立农面前都能不要。

“哪个？”陈立农坏心眼上来了，看蔡徐坤这个状态简直是个人都把持不住，本来只想堵门调教下当情趣，没想怎么样，但是低估了蔡徐坤的能力，有点上头。他把长腿色情的抵在蔡徐坤腿间，逼着他说骚话。

为了调戏蔡徐坤，他早跟社长打招呼请了假，又忽悠外联的学姐过后再去送男生组的服装，现在没人知道他俩还在剧团，藏在蔡徐坤的更衣室里玩禁忌游戏。

但是蔡徐坤却不知道，外面的动静小了，但还是有悉悉簌簌的声音，被发现的恐惧感折磨蔡徐坤脸红的快要哭了，小声哀求他：“陈立农！别玩了！”

“唔，怎么办，学长……还不及了耶。”裙摆太厚了，不够直观感受陈立农胯下生龙活虎的精气神，他牵着蔡徐坤的手不容抗拒地来到胯间：“硬的好痛哦。”

湾仔的声音本来就好听，讲起骚话来要人小命，蔡徐坤方寸大乱，被人逮着机会一把分开腿掀起了裙子。

蔡徐坤赶紧去挡，却已经迟了，陈立农嗅到浓郁的体液味道，伸手一摸，满手的水，湿淋淋的举到羞愤欲死的蔡徐坤眼前，看着捂脸的他吃吃笑了。

“不要害羞宝贝，这是对我能力的肯定。”陈立农把他手坚定的拿开，温柔的吻他。

蔡徐坤坐在化妆台上大开着腿，胯下的风情一览无余，干脆破罐子破摔，小声道：“你你去把门关上。”

这是默许了！陈立农一下精神了，啵一口亲出声，在蔡徐坤嫌弃的擦口水同时，大步过去关了门。

 

03.

蔡徐坤已经无暇顾及其他了，门一关，室内的氛围顿时更加旖旎，两人都有些把持不住，狂热的吻在一起。底下穴口淫水泛滥，蔡徐坤怕弄脏服装，不敢去夹陈立农的腰，扭动着身体示意陈立农给他脱掉裙子，陈立农会错意，以为他骚劲儿上来了，大手一掌拍他屁股上：“别浪！”

蔡徐坤一声淫叫堵在唇齿间，恨恨的咬一口陈立农耳垂：“小混蛋给我解开衣服！”

陈立农坏心眼上来了，偏不肯随他意，慢条斯理拨开他的裙子，把他粉色底裤拨开，好整以暇地就着明亮灯光欣赏美景。

蔡徐坤虽然身体极品，但是精神十分直男，粉色这种东西出现在他身上想都不要想，但是抵不过陈立农喜欢，不仅自己穿还要给蔡徐坤穿，正经西装底下一水儿的粉粉内裤。他俩还有一套特别粉嫩的情趣道具，猫耳猫尾猫铃铛，没少用在蔡徐坤身上。

这种淫事，对蔡徐坤来说在床上是情趣，床下任何地方都是或多或少的折磨，他有多能装逼就能多要面子，被人摁在桌上看穴实在太挑战道德底线。

但他的身体越抗拒，精神就越激动，陈立农的视线好像具像化了似的，灼热的打在穴口，大股大股的骚水争先恐后往外涌，他捂着不给陈立农看，欲拒还迎。

美人就是美人，从头到尾没有一处瑕疵，连私处都漂亮的惊人，蔡徐坤戴着波浪卷的假发，长腿细腰被裙子勾勒的恰到好处，双眸剪水，微张的小口被吻的又肿起来，浑身都充满陈立农的味道，比一丝不挂更诱人。

这是我的人，陈立农想，只有我能让他疯狂。这个认知让陈立农理智全无，俯下身从粉嫩的肚脐一直吻到湿漉漉的穴口，粗粝的舌面结实地舔过整个小逼，换来蔡徐坤毫无保留的呻吟。

“陈，陈立农！你疯了！”蔡徐坤死死咬住一只手，不让自己太大声，“不要！——脏！”他徒劳的踩在陈立农肩膀上不让他靠近，下体放荡的往外流水，诚实的反应主人的情动。

裙子简直不能看，蔡徐坤心里满是害怕，不知道正式演出该怎么办，但此情此景下陈立农怎么会让他有空想办法。他轻松掰开蔡徐坤虚张声势的腿，衔着一边小穴往里做了几个戳刺，淫荡下流的模仿做爱的动作。

热啊！真是太热了！蔡徐坤避无可避，双手紧握成拳，掐着手心控制自己不去按陈立农的头，双腿忍不住颤栗地不停开合。他觉得自己就快被水淹了，汗浸透了全身，他皱着小脸，紧咬着嘴唇，羞耻到极致，快乐到极致。

陈立农熟悉他身体每一处，弄的他欲仙欲死，完全丧失理智。这反差实在太大了，顶着张天真无邪的脸，干最淫秽污浊的事，蔡徐坤眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，本来就敏感的身体没几下就被舔射了。

身体解放之后巨大的空虚快把他吞噬掉，他控制不住的哭，觉得自己仿佛一个不知足的荡妇，躺在男人的身下靠精液为生。

陈立农能得到美人芳心不是没道理的，硬到这份上，他却没有进一步动作，而是温柔的拿纸过来擦掉蔡徐坤太泛滥的潮水，细密温柔的吻落在蔡徐坤指尖，等待蔡徐坤平复心情。

蔡徐坤逼王外表下深藏的一颗少女心被他珍而重之地捧在手心，心里酸酸涩涩的，满是慰藉。陈立农总是在不经意间给人满满爱意，让人深深感受到他的真诚，好像是他的唯一的宝贝，多狼狈的情境下都一样珍惜。

蔡徐坤成长环境一言难尽，独立后的他几乎没有示弱的时候，坦坦荡荡的面对自己omega的身份，但还是会渴望强者，渴望被珍藏。这样隐忍克制的踽踽独行这么多年，突然间出现了个陈立农，带着强大的实力和男人的担当，沉默的给他一个停靠的肩膀。除了未成年幼稚的恶趣味，任何时候都把蔡徐坤当作独立的个体，敬他爱他。

蔡徐坤满心满眼都被陈立农捂热了，放下戒备，软软的攀上男朋友的肩膀，把自己完全交给他。

“爽了吗，大小姐。”陈立农调侃他，体贴的擦掉他的眼泪，不去揭穿。

“别拿脏手碰我！”蔡徐坤完全不顾他手上都是自己的杰作，蜷在他怀里几不可闻地命令他：“把衣服脱了……你皮带硌到我了。”

陈立农也到了忍耐力的边缘，不再抖机灵，三两下扒掉裤子，鞋都没来得及脱，大手握着蔡徐坤肉感十足的屁股提枪直入omega的生殖口。  
“裙子！裙子脱了，会～会弄脏的——啊！唔嗯嗯～——”后半句还没来得及说完，陈立农一根销魂杵就捅进来了。都不用润滑的，蔡徐坤流了一地水，omega 的体液就是最好的催情剂。

陈立农一直把自己整个埋进去才得空抬头，一脸无辜道：“你说什么？”

摆明了不肯让蔡徐坤脱裙子。恼人的恶趣味。

“裙子吗？怎么办ne，学姐会发飙的。”不愧是剧社顶梁柱，演技出神入化，蔡徐坤都快信了。

可现在就算陈立农肯拔出来蔡徐坤也不能同意了。

他哀怨的瞪一眼身上人，两条腿牢牢夹在陈立农劲瘦有力的腰杆上，无可奈何的把裙摆抱到怀里，尽量不让裙摆被自己打湿的太多。

陈立农真是厉害，指挥着肉棒严丝合缝地贴着肉逼，简直要深到生殖腔里去，蔡徐坤被顶的头皮发麻，小逼里酸酸麻麻，叫都叫不出来，只好去咬陈立农的肩，感觉要被干散了。

他身上哪里是敏感点陈立农闭着眼都清楚，一边拉着他的腿把他打开的更彻底方便进入，一边不客气的打敞开的衣领探进去舔弄蔡徐坤胸前两粒粉乳。

蔡徐坤魂都爽没了，受不住地直叫，呜呜咽咽地什么淫辞浪语都往外蹦。陈立农不准他太浪，大手啪啪拍打他屁股，每打一次他都忍不住夹紧肉穴，两人同时爽的浑身过电，蔡徐坤控制不住打开自己的生殖腔，被干的又一次潮吹，连前面未经抚慰的小肉棒都战栗着高潮了。

一连两次深度高潮，蔡徐坤整个人都飘飘然，然而陈立农仍然精神着，蔡徐坤被干的眼泪止不住往下落，整个眼都红了，下半身狼狈不堪，男人不停的抽送，操的他逼口都麻了。

陈立农爱他爱的要死，被他的反应鼓励的更硬几分，两指沾了交合处冲撞出的液体，抬手探进蔡徐坤嘴里。蔡徐坤还处在被干射的余潮中，颤栗个不停，没有焦距的双眼痴缠的盯着他的手指，乖乖含进嘴里，听话的舔干净两人的爱液。

是个人都难以抗拒弄脏蔡徐坤这样的尤物。躺在人身下，被干的失神，底下一张小口内外满是男人的体液，淫秽色情，心理上的满足感比快感更甚。

陈立农爱在床上玩弄他，坏心眼的把他抱起来，掀起裙子从背后插进去，把他抵在镜子前干他。蔡徐坤腿软的站不住，陈立农一手捏着他高潮中透红的小脸逼他看镜子：“宝贝你好美。”

蔡徐坤捂着脸不肯看，又羞又恼，眼泪又忍不住往下流。陈立农帮他把裙摆抱起来，一遍遍喊他的名字，鼓励他看自己。

“姐姐，我好爱你……”陈立农拿话逗他。

蔡徐坤呜咽着不肯听：“嗯……不准，不准叫姐～啊！～”他羞的要死，又恨自己像个女人在他胯下承欢。

陈立农一遍遍吻他，抬起一条腿给他看淫秽的肉穴口。黏腻的精水把两人胯间都打湿了，蔡徐坤太多水了，逼水和泪水不知道哪样更多，把陈立农一根肉棒染的亮晶晶的，视觉冲击力太强，蔡徐坤看着那根让他欲仙欲死的东西在体内进进出出，仿佛能描摹出那东西的形状，他爽的颤抖，猛的夹紧了双腿，陈立农终于被他刺激的到了顶峰，一口咬在他肩上，快速抽动几下，把子孙尽数交代在蔡徐坤体内。

 

04.

陈立农不肯放手，保持射精的姿势抱着蔡徐坤坐在凳子上，蔡徐坤挣脱不开，凑过去咬他耳朵。

“嘶——别咬别咬……”陈立农被他咬痛，赶紧求饶。

蔡徐坤掰他的手，掰不开，没好气道：“拔出去！”

陈立农不怕他，问：“你确定？现在拿粗来你的裙子还能要吗？”

……后面灌满了体液，蔡徐坤的陈立农的，ao结合一次状况实在激烈，蔡徐坤恨恨的又咬了他一口，冷静了：“帮我脱衣服。”

“又怎么叻，大小姐，昨晚到现在都没个好脸色，”年下男小心翼翼看着他，“我让你不开心了是吗？”

蔡徐坤憋了一天，迟钝男友终于意识到了，他不爽的扭头，赏了陈立农一个眼神：“你自己说，跟朱正廷怎么回事？”

吃起醋来连闺蜜大名都出来了。

陈立农着实愣了，呆滞了几秒恍然大悟，叫苦不迭道：“都是你啦！非要我去给廷哥送红糖水，被人看见叻。”

前几天朱正廷吃多了肚子疼，蔡徐坤非要调侃他“姨妈来了”，还故意熬姜茶红糖水恶心他，结果熬到一半，工作室临时通知加班，蔡徐坤就让陈立农去东区给朱正廷送，还务必记录下朱正廷的脸色回来给他描述。

没想到好死不死的正好被有心人看到，隔天绯闻传得满天飞，说什么的都有，朱正廷早上刷牙干呕两声都被臆测是怀孕了，气的校花在操场上燃烧了俩小时卡路里，连劈叉带下腰，证明清白。

“廷哥快恨死我叻！”年下男脸皱成一团，“黄明昊也不肯跟我吃鸡叻……”

蔡徐坤嚣张的气势立刻虚了，嘴上还不肯服软：“谁让你是alpha，活该被人惦记。”

“我也不想的啊，你又不愿意公开。”陈立农委屈的要死，他确实惨，惦记这样优秀的alpha的人太多了，他的一言一行都被无限放大，随便做点什么都被说“色气”，干什么都能意淫。他恨不得把蔡徐坤的标签顶在头上，以示所有权归属。

蔡徐坤这下没话说了，赶紧软软的抱着男朋友亲一口：“对不起嘛，辛苦啦大帅哥，么么么么——”

“没关西啦，”陈立农一脸坦荡，没什么波澜道：“再给我做一次就原谅你。”

？？？“你疯啦！——”蔡徐坤后腰都是软的，忙不迭要跑，奈何人为刀俎我为鱼肉，被一把拽回来摁在jb上，无数cnm化作一声闷哼。

“放心啦，我早跟社长打过招呼了！”

“哈—啊～，拿拿出去！那也不行！”

“姐姐最好啦！”

“唔——！不准女化我！”

fin.


End file.
